Losing My Religion
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "C'est dur. De me convaincre que tout va bien. A force de ne rien dire, de faire semblant, je finis par y croire. Jusqu'au jour où le masque craque. Et aujourd'hui le masque a craqué." - Kuroko est atteint de phobie sociale et Kagami ne sait pas comment l'aider.


**/!\ Mention d'un couple gay et de dépression. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : _Losing My Religion_

PDV : Moitié Externe et moitié Kuroko.

Pairing : KagaKuro soft

Rating : T (pour mention de dépression)

Résumé : " _C'est dur. De me convaincre que tout va bien. A force de ne rien dire, de faire semblant, je finis par y croire. Jusqu'au jour où le masque craque. Et aujourd'hui le masque a craqué._ "

 **Longueur ** : 9 423 mots

Disclaimer : La chanson que j'ai utilisé pour le titre est de R.E.M. et le manga est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris, juste quelques reviews et le plaisir d'écrire et de publier.

 **Note : Ok. J'ai longuement hésité à poster cet OS. Ca fait une éternité que je pense à écrire sur ce sujet sans trop oser me lancer (certains ont-ils une impression de déjà-vu ?) et j'ai fini par le faire. J'aurais voulu donner des infos et des précisions sur l'agoraphobie, la phobie scolaire et les phobies sociales (au pluriel) en général mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire donc si certains ont des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je veux bien répondre à tout tant que c'est respectueux. Le seul truc que je peux ajouter, c'est que la réalité est plus complexe que ce qui est décrit dans cet OS mais c'est vraiment compliqué de traiter ce sujet en abordant tous ses aspects, j'ai donc évoqué seulement une partie et une possibilité parmi d'autres. J'écrirais peut-être (sans doute) à nouveau là dessus ou évoquerais encore le sujet sous un autre angle mais cela peut prendre un certain temps.**

 **Note 2 : Je ne savais pas comment intituler cet OS et "Losing My Religion" est passée à la radio. Au final, je trouve qu'elle correspond bien au contenu de cet écrit et j'ai gardé ce titre. **

**Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour sa relecture et pour me rassurer à chaque fois quand à mes écrits (surtout que j'avais beaucoup de doutes concernant celui-ci.**

 **Note 4 : Je dédie cet OS à PetiteOtaku21 à qui je devais un KagaKuro pour avoir contribué à trouver le résumé de mon autre fiction "Queer as Folk". J'espère qu'il te plaira en dépit du ton un peu sombre. **

* * *

Vendredi 2 Décembre :

 _Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Peut-être que si je continue de le dire, ce sera vrai. Peut-être qu'en l'écrivant, en y pensant assez, je finirais par y croire. Alors je vais continuer de le dire. Je vais bien. Je suis heureux. Tout va s'arranger. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Pas parce que je vais vraiment bien mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais bien. Même si c'est faux, je dois aller bien. Je vais bien. Je dois sourire. Ou ne pas sourire, peut-être, parce que c'est trop dur, mais ne pas craquer. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Et j'irais bien demain en me levant, demain en me couchant et tous les autres jours jusqu'à la fin. J'irais bien._

~ o ~

Il ferma son journal et prit une grande inspiration en posant son stylo.

_ Je vais bien. Je vais bien. commença-t-il à murmurer, comme un mantra.

Il continua de se parler à lui-même, sa voix un peu plus assurée et convaincue à chaque fois. Il hocha la tête, déterminé, et se leva pour gagner la salle de bain et se préparer.

Mardi 6 Décembre : 

_C'est dur. De me convaincre que tout va bien. A force de ne rien dire, de faire semblant, je finis par y croire. Jusqu'au jour où le masque craque. Et aujourd'hui le masque a craqué. Quand j'entre dans une pièce, j'ai l'impression que les regards sont braqués sur moi. C'est faux et je le sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je sens leurs yeux glisser sur ma peau, j'entends leurs pensées, leurs rires, leurs murmures. Je les ignore, j'avance, je regagne ma place et Kagami-kun me salue. Je sursaute, je panique, je ne dis rien, je reste immobile. Je le salue aussi en retenant mon souffle pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Je ferme les yeux et il croit que je dors. Mais je ne dors pas, j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je compte chaque seconde, je me concentre, je tape légèrement mes doigts contre le bois de la table, mes jambes tressautent, battent un rythme inexistant et je me force à les garder immobiles. Je souffle et j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir leurs voix dans ma tête, leurs regards ne m'ont pas quittés. Je suis au fond de la salle. Tant mieux. Sans ça je ne pourrais pas voir qu'ils sont tous concentrés sur leur copie, que personne ne fait attention à moi. Une nouvelle inspiration parce que mon cœur bat trop vite. Le regard du professeur s'arrête sur moi et je me crispe : il me juge, j'en suis sûr. Il doit se dire que je n'ai pas écouté, pas travaillé, il doit penser que mes résultats sont mauvais. Peut-être que je lui fais pitié. Je me force à ne pas craquer. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je me penche sur le test. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, mes pensées s'embrouillent, ma vue est trouble et mon cœur bat trop vite. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Je souffle, je cligne des yeux, essaie de me calmer à nouveau, réussis un peu. Je commence à écrire et panique en voyant que je n'ai pas les réponses. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne sais pas ?! Je suis censé savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? Je vais être ridicule. Je respire. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas bien. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de craquer. Je vais bien._

~ o ~

Kuroko entra dans la salle. Sans présence, d'une discrétion absolue. A sa droite, quelques camarades éclatèrent de rire en se penchant sur un jeu vidéo sans remarquer son arrivée. Un masque d'impassibilité accroché au visage, Kuroko s'approcha de son bureau d'un pas raide. Kagami le remarqua quelques secondes après qu'il se soit assis et le salua avec un sourire. Il attendit un peu avant de lui répondre. Le rouge remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'insista pas. C'était sans doute le contrôle du jour, son ami n'avait jamais été très bon en anglais. Il essaierait de le laisser loucher sur sa copie si le prof ne les regardait pas. Kuroko ferma les yeux. Kagami se dit qu'il était fatigué. Il avait dû passer la nuit à réviser. Ce mec était incroyable. Kagami sourit : il l'aimait bien, Kuroko. Un peu plus que bien. C'était mauvais pour son cœur, ça. Il secoua la tête et se tourne vers le tableau. C'était marrant, comment personne ne leur prêtait attention, comment personne ne semblait le voir. Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient retourner leurs copies. Derrière lui, Kagami entendit un crayon gratter timidement le papier. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de l'aider, en fin de compte.

Dimanche 11 Décembre : 

_Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils comptent sur moi. A l'époque, ça ne m'inquiétait pas, de jouer. Maintenant, j'ai peur d'être un poids. Je ne peux faire que des passes. J'ai peur de me rater, de les faire perdre, de ruiner leurs rêves. Je suis bon, je peux gagner, ils ont besoin de moi, j'essaie de me convaincre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, en vérité. Je ne suis rien, je suis inutile. Je dois être meilleur, toujours meilleur, je dois être bon. Je dois me convaincre que je suis bon, que je serais bon, que je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je vais bien. Tout ira bien. On va gagner. Oui, c'est ça. On va gagner et je serais sur le terrain, je les aiderais. Grâce à moi, on va gagner. Ensembles, on va gagner. Et les spectateurs ne se moqueront pas de moi. Je n'ai pas de présence, ils ne me verront même pas. Et nos adversaires ne me verront pas non plus. Je le sais, je suis discret. C'est mon meilleur atout, notre plus grand avantage. Je suis un joueur fantôme. Parce que je n'ai pas d'importance. Et que personne ne fait attention à moi. C'est mieux comme ça, s'ils ne me voient pas, ils ne me jugeront pas._

~ o ~

Il avait l'air sûr de lui, décidé. Hyuga esquissa un sourire : quand Kuroko était comme ça rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Moins que Kagami. Ce crétin n'avait encore pas dormi de la nuit, trop excité pour ça. Le capitaine fit craquer sa nuque : leurs adversaires allaient déguster.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs de Seirin s'alignèrent et l'équipe adverse retint son souffle : cette équipe ne payait pas de mine quand on la regardait depuis les gradins. Mais une fois qu'on était en face, leur aura paraissait beaucoup plus menaçante. Kagami était prêt à en découdre, Hyuga avait ce regard déterminé, Teppei ce grand sourire niais qui avait le don de leur mettre la pression, Izuki se mordait la lèvre en retenant un rire, prêt à faire une blague. Sur le banc, Riko avait un air confiant, calme, elle était sûre d'elle, elle avait confiance en son équipe. Leur désinvolture était effrayante. Le capitaine adverse sursauta quand il remarqua la touffe de cheveux turquoises. Leur pire cauchemar, c'était lui. Avec ce visage impassible, cette concentration qui ne laissait rien transparaître. C'était l'homme à abattre, celui que le reste de son équipe n'avait pas encore remarqué tout en sachant pourtant qu'il était là, celui qui allait encore se faufiler entre les joueurs et distribuer des passes impossibles à intercepter. Il soupira : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient battre Seirin.

Samedi 17 Décembre :

 _Quand Momoi-san me demande si je veux venir faire les boutiques avec elle, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. Je dis non. Pas parce que je ne veux pas, juste parce que sortir me semble insurmontable. Pourtant j'ai dit oui cette fois. Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien. C'est une bonne amie. C'est la seule avec qui j'avais gardé contact après le collège. Quelques messages de temps en temps. J'ai accepté de l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Et encore une fois, j'ai gardé le masque. Dans les magasins, à la caisse quand les gens se pressaient contre moi. Ils se fichent que je ne sois pas bien, ils se fichent que je haïsse le contact, que je veuille juste passer inaperçu. Les gens sont comme ça. Dans la rue, quand elle me parle et que les gens nous jettent parfois un regard intrigué, je me demande ce qu'ils pensent : croient-ils que l'on sort ensembles ? Se demandent-ils comment quelqu'un comme moi peut-être avec une fille comme elle ? Peut-être me trouvent-ils trop petit, trop insignifiant pour elle. Trop moi. Je réponds à Momoi-san et elle a l'air heureuse que l'on passe l'après-midi ensembles. C'est tout ce qui compte, après tout : qu'elle soit heureuse. Je peux bien supporter les battements trop rapides de mon cœur, mon souffle qui se bloque dans ma poitrine, cette impression de suffoquer. Rien qu'en l'écrivant, je commence à haleter. Peut-être devrais-je arrêter d'écrire, attraper un sac. C'est comme si mon corps se rattrapait de cet après-midi. De quand je n'avais pas le droit de craquer et de m'effondrer dans la rue, hors d'haleine, en craquant maintenant. Quand je suis seul, je n'arrive pas à maintenir le masque. J'essaie de calmer mon souffle maintenant, avant que ce soit trop tard, et je réfléchis. Que s'est-il passé après ? Ma mémoire est un peu embrouillée, comme à chaque fois que je sors, à chaque fois que j'angoisse. Comme si j'étais trop occupé à rester stoïque et à ne rien laisser transparaître pour me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je suis en sécurité maintenant. Et je pourrais refuser la prochaine fois que Momoi-san me demandera de venir avec elle. Je pourrais dire à mes parents que je suis malade, Lundi, pour gagner un peu de temps, ne pas être obligé d'aller au lycée. Oui, je vais faire ça. Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de repos. Et je suis vraiment malade. En tout cas, je me sens mal. Mais je vais bien. Je dois aller bien. Parce que le gens veulent que j'aille bien. Parce que si je ne vais pas bien, je serais seul._

~ o ~

Momoi sourit : elle aimait être avec Kuroko. C'était bien, c'était comme avant. Ils discutaient. En fait, elle parlait et il écoutait. Son Tetsu-kun avait toujours été comme ça, attentif, il la laissait parler de tout et de rien, répondait quand il le fallait et lui faisait un sourire attendri quand elle s'emballait à propos d'Aomine. Elle était contente d'avoir pu le revoir, d'avoir retrouvé des liens avec tous ses amis du collège. Mais Kuroko, c'était différent. Kuroko, c'était le seul qui avait répondu à ses messages après le collège, avant cette finale l'année dernière. C'était le seul qui acceptait parfois de faire les boutiques avec elle même s'il détestait ça. Daiki refusait à chaque fois, ce n'était pas drôle, elle était obligée de le traîner à sa suite pour les achats de Noël afin de s'assurer qu'il lui offrirait bien quelque chose.

Dans la rue, ils croisèrent deux jeunes femmes qui leur jetèrent un regard perplexe :

_ Mais non, regarde, il y a un garçon avec elle !

_ Oh… Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Il est plutôt mignon en plus.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin et Kuroko regarda son amie passer plusieurs produits en revue avant de faire son choix. Ils s'avancèrent vers la caisse et se mirent dans la file. Quelqu'un s'installa derrière eux et bouscula le garçon.

_ Ah…Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu ! s'excusa aussitôt l'homme en prenant deux pas de recul.

Ce gamin était tellement discret qu'il avait failli lui marcher sur le pied. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé et Kuroko baissa la tête, lui assurant que ce n'était rien.

Jeudi 22 Décembre :

 _Les crises. Elles sont rares. De moins en moins mais j'arrive toujours à les contenir, à les reculer. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il m'arrive de faire des crises d'angoisses. Ni mes parents, ni mes coéquipiers, ni même Kagami-kun. Surtout pas Kagami. Il croirait que je vais mal. Que je suis cassé, bizarre, malade. Mais je vais bien. Sauf qu'il m'arrive de faire des crises._

 _Ce soir, je suis rentré à pieds. Il fait froid mais mes parents ne pouvaient pas venir me chercher. Je n'aime pas rentrer à pieds, je préfère arriver rapidement chez moi, ne pas m'exposer. Pouvoir laisser tomber le masque plus vite, pour économiser mes forces pour le lendemain._

 _Mais ce soir, je suis rentré à pieds. Kagami-kun a proposé de m'accompagner et j'ai accepté. Je n'aime pas être seul dans la rue. J'ai l'impression d'être à découvert. Quelqu'un m'a bousculé et j'étais fatigué. Quand je suis fatigué, je n'arrive pas à rester calme, je craque plus facilement. Et quelqu'un a touché mon épaule. Je déteste le contact, je n'aime pas que l'on me touche, que l'on entre dans mon espace vital. Kagami-kun l'a compris, il ne me touche jamais. Sauf quand on gagne, quand on marque, parce que c'est bon de fêter nos victoires et nos points._

 _J'ai senti mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine, j'ai senti mes muscles se raidir, j'ai senti un mur dans mon esprit s'effondrer. C'est ça : le mur que j'ai érigé dans ma tête pour me protéger, celui qui m'aide à rester hermétique à toute émotion, à l'angoisse et à la peur, il s'est effondré d'un seul coup et un flot de pensées a déferlé dans mon crâne. Je pouvais presque les sentir s'entrechoquer. J'ai fermé la bouche, serré les dents, j'ai retenu ma respiration au maximum. J'ai compté les pas, tenté de comprendre ce que racontait Kagami-kun. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule avant de la retirer aussitôt et de me demander si tout allait bien. Je crois que je lui ai répondu oui. Et puis j'a accéléré le pas. On s'est séparés un peu plus loin et j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi. A peine la porte était-elle fermée que je me suis écroulé. Ma respiration sifflante dans ma gorge, ma poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Heureusement que j'ai couru : j'étais déjà essoufflé. Mes poumons faisaient mal et ça calme les crises, parfois. Ou alors, ma respiration ralentit un peu et repart aussitôt que j'ai moins mal. Parfois, mon souffle se coupe totalement et j'arrête de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Les premières fois, cela me faisait paniquer. Maintenant, je sais que c'est normal. Quand je fais des crises, j'avale trop d'oxygène et ma tête se met à tourner. Quand mon souffle se bloque, c'est mon corps qui tente de rétablir le niveau habituel. On m'a dit que c'était normal. On m'a même dit de retenir ma respiration volontairement pour calmer les crises. Alors je compte. Jusqu'à dix puis j'inspire difficilement par le nez, expire bruyamment par la bouche, recommence. Quand ça se bloque tout seul, je compte aussi. Jusqu'à dix, vingt, parfois trente, puis ça reprend, un peu moins fort. Un jour, la première ou la deuxième crise, quand je ne savais pas encore, on m'a demandé d'arrêter de pleurer. Je ne pleurais pas. Mais ma respiration était si hachée que je faisais ce bruit étrange entre le hoquet et le sanglot._

 _Ce soir, je suis resté un moment par terre, en attendant que mes jambes arrêtent de trembler et ma tête de tourner. Puis je me suis levé et j'ai été chercher un sac. Il faut le coller devant le visage, inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche, respirer l'air du sac : l'oxygène redescend et mon souffle se calme. Parfois. Parfois ça dure des heures. C'est quand je laisse la crise s'installer. C'est quand je fais les crises en public et que les gens accourent pour savoir si tout va bien. Je déteste faire des crises en public. Je sais que les gens ne me voient pas, ne me remarquent pas. Je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'angoisser. Quand je panique, quand je fais des crises et ce bruit bizarre, les gens me voient comme s'ils avaient ouvert les yeux pour remarquer que j'étais là et ils ne voient que moi. Et les gens ont peur, c'est normal, ils ne savent pas que ce n'est pas grave, que j'ai l'habitude. Parce que je ne devrais pas avoir l'habitude. Un jour, quelqu'un à appelé les pompiers. La plupart du temps, ils viennent vers moi, me touchent en pensant que ça va me rassurer, me parlent pour me calmer sans comprendre que leur ton inquiet me panique, que leur regard me panique, que leurs gestes me paniquent. Et là, les crises deviennent plus fortes, plus longues, parfois douloureuses. Au début, il me fallait des heures pour me calmer. Maintenant, je sais comment faire. Je me concentre sur quelque chose que j'aime, quelque chose qui m'apaise. Parfois une chanson : essayer de reconstituer les paroles m'empêche de penser à ma respiration vacillante. Ou alors au basket. Le basket me calme. J'ai toujours peur quand j'entre sur le terrain mais quand j'ai le ballon, je finis toujours par me détendre._

 _Ce soir, la crise n'a duré qu'un quart d'heure. J'ai pensé à Kagami-kun et je me suis calmé. Sa voix, son visage, son sourire. Et j'ai repris mon souffle._

~ o ~

Kagami avait proposé à Kuroko de le raccompagner. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'aimait pas marcher seul. En plus il n'habitait pas trop loin. Seulement deux arrêts de bus, il pourrait le prendre pour rentrer. Et puis il aimait passer du temps avec le plus petit.

Il avait remarqué son air distant, pensif, mais avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était : il allait lui changer les idées, cela le détendrait certainement.

Quelqu'un l'avait bousculé et Kagami avait fusillé l'inconnu du regard. Ce dernier s'était retourné vers eux, surpris d'avoir heurté quelqu'un. Quand l'américain avait reporté son attention sur son ami, il l'avait vu serrer les dents, trembler un peu. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là avant de se souvenir que Kuroko détestait le contact physique.

_ Kuroko, tu vas bien ?

Question stupide : il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.

_ Je vais bien.

Menteur.

Il n'avait rien dit, cependant, avait laissé l'autre faire semblant et avait lui-même prétendu ne pas remarquer qu'il tremblait et que sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière.

_ Je vais par là. souffla Kuroko à mi voix.

L'arrêt de bus était de l'autre côté. Kagami le suivit quand même de loin, juste pour s'assurer que tout irait vraiment bien. Il vit Kuroko se mettre à courir dans la rue, une main sur sa bouche. Il hésita à le suivre mais resta là, immobile, impuissant.

Mercredi 28 Décembre :

 _Noël est enfin passé. Je n'aime pas Noël. Voir tout le monde sourire, être heureux, me sentir forcé d'être heureux aussi. L'avantage du masque, c'est que tout le monde est habitué à ce que je sois impassible, invisible. Ils n'attendent pas de moi que je rie, que je parle fort, que j'explose. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Cette année, tout s'est bien passé. Mais je suis content que ce soit fini._

 _Il y a quelques minutes, Kagami-kun m'a envoyé un message. Pour savoir si j'allais bien. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre soir, depuis le dernier entraînement de l'équipe avant le reste des vacances. C'est de plus en plus dur de mentir. Je n'aime pas mentir. Le masque, c'est différent. Je me convainc que je vais bien pour aller bien. Je fais tout pour ne pas craquer mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment._

 _Quand mes amis me demandent si je vais bien, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. Je n'aime pas leur mentir. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne vais pas bien (parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai). Ils ne veulent pas entendre que je ne vais pas bien, ils veulent juste savoir que tout va bien pour se rassurer. Et je ne veux pas dire que je ne vais pas bien parce que si je leur dit, ça rend les choses réelles, plus difficiles à ignorer._

 _Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il attend ma réponse et moi je ne sais pas quoi lui envoyer. J'ai l'habitude d'éluder la question. Alors je réponds "et toi ?"_

~ o ~

" _Et toi ?_ "

Kagami fronça les sourcils. C'était la troisième fois. Il remonta dans sa discussion avec Kuroko pour vérifier. Trois fois qu'il ne répondait pas à cette question précise.

" _Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._ "

" _Tu as passé un bon Noël ?_ " reçut-il avant même d'avoir fini de taper son message.

Il l'envoya quand même avant de répondre :

" _Très bon. Mon père est venu au Japon, d'habitude c'est moi qui vais là bas mais il avait envie de venir pour une fois. Et toi, ton Noël ?_ "

" _Tout s'est bien passé. On se voit bientôt ?_ "

" _Ouais._ "

Kagami grommela : Kuroko avait encore réussi à éluder la question. Il était doué pour ça. Cela l'agaçait, cette impression que le plus petit était distant, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il soupira et frappa quelques touches sur son téléphone.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bakagami ?!

Il grimaça :

_ La ferme, Ahomine. T'as parlé avec Kuroko récemment ?

_ Tetsu ? Nan, pourquoi ?

_ Je le trouve bizarre.

_ Tetsu est toujours un peu bizarre.

_ Pas comme d'habitude ! s'exclama le rouge, agacé.

_ Définis "bizarre" alors !

_ Je sais pas… Il répond jamais quand je lui demande comment il va, il est plus souvent absent en cours qu'avant, on se voit presque pas en dehors du lycée… Je saurais pas t'expliquer, il est juste bizarre !

Un long silence lui répondit.

_ Ahomine ?! Oï, t'es toujours là ?

_ Ta gueule, je demande à Satsuki.

Kagami cligna des yeux quelques fois et attendit.

_ Bakagami ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tu sais s'il a fait une crise récemment ?

_ Une crise ?

_ Il t'en a pas parlé ?

_ De quoi, crétin ?

Aomine soupira bruyamment au téléphone et son interlocuteur put percevoir son hésitation.

_ Ca te dit qu'on se voie demain ? Au Maji-Burger à 15h, toi, moi et Satsuki ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, abruti ! Ce sera plus simple que d'en parler au téléphone.

~ o ~

Quand Kagami arriva au Maji Burger, Aomine et Momoi étaient déjà là. Il s'approcha de leur table et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

_ Alors, c'est pour quoi cette réunion secrète ? finit-il par lancer pour commencer la discussion.

Momoi prit une mine grave, presque triste.

_ Dai-chan m'a dit que Tetsu-kun n'allait pas très bien.

_ J'ai juste dit qu'il avait l'air de replonger !

_ Replonger dans quoi ? s'impatienta l'américain.

_ C'est toi le plus proche de lui alors tu devrais savoir. Sinon tu ne pourras pas l'aider.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez cracher le morceau ?

_ Tetsu-kun déteste les gens. Ou plutôt, ce n'est pas qu'il les déteste mais il n'arrive pas à les supporter. Sortir, aller au lycée, tout ça… Ça l'angoisse. Il n'aime pas les interactions sociales. Ça a commencé au collège, en dernière année, quand l'équipe de Teiko a commencé à se déliter. Ça a rapidement empiré, il a fini par ne plus venir aux entraînements, il n'arrivait pas à suivre les cours… Je pensais… Ça avait l'air de s'être arrangé avec le lycée. L'année dernière, j'ai cru qu'il allait mieux grâce à Seirin. Il avait l'air plus confiant.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il était si discret ? demanda Aomine d'une voix un peu plus calme que d'habitude.

_ Parce que c'est dans son caractère, non ?

_ Y a un peu de ça, oui. Mais il fait tout pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Il ne veut pas que les gens le voient, il a peur qu'on le juge. C'était un trait de caractère déjà présent mais ça s'est exacerbé à la fin du collège jusqu'à devenir insupportable pour lui. Il faisait des crises d'angoisses, à l'époque. Il a souvent réussi à les cacher et à cacher qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais…

_ Kuroko est agoraphobe ? finit par demander Kagami, incrédule.

_ Ca dépend comment tu l'entends. soupira Aomine.

_ Pourquoi ? Il y a plusieurs sens ?

Le bleu n'avait pas l'air en mesure de lui répondre alors Momoi s'en chargea :

_ L'agoraphobie, littéralement, c'est la peur des grands espaces et des lieux publics, plus généralement des endroits dont il serait difficile de s'échapper. Kuroko, lui, c'est les gens qui l'angoissent.

_ C'est quoi, alors ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Momoi finit par dire :

_ Kuroko souffre de phobie sociale, Kagami-kun. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire avec certitude, mais j'en ai parlé avec ses parents un jour et il semble que ce soit le terme le plus adapté. Il a du mal à aller au lycée, il craint les inconnus, le regard des gens, il fait tout pour se cacher et se protéger, il reste impassible, est discret, ne dit rien. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait mieux. Comment tu as remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

_ Il ne répond jamais quand je lui demande s'il va bien, il a parfois des absences, vient moins en cours. Je pensais que… Je sais pas ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

_ Rien. T'es rien censé faire. Nous on a rien pu faire au collège. s'énerva Aomine, frustré.

_ Je vais pas le regarder aller mal en croisant les bras, Ahomine !

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais si on savait quoi faire, on l'aurait déjà fait ! C'est de Tetsu dont on parle, si on avait eu une idée, tu crois pas qu'on l'aurait déjà aidé ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fais mieux que nous, c'est tout !

_ Dai-chan…

Kagami et Aomine se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et le rouge soupira :

_ Ca va, j'ai compris. Je vais trouver un moyen de l'aider !

_ Je l'espère. murmura Momoi.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, l'ambiance s'alourdissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient avant de décider de se séparer. Il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner quand le rouge entendit derrière lui :

_ Kagamin ?

Il grimaça à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné la manager de Touhou et se retourna. Elle avait l'air concerné, sérieux.

_ Tu aimes Tetsu-kun, pas vrai ?

Il rougit et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

_ Je peux le deviner dans ta façon de parler de lui.

_ Toi aussi tu l'aimes, non ?

Momoi lui adressa un sourire un peu triste :

_ Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est amoureux.

_ Kuroko n'est pas amoureux de moi ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme, s'empourprant d'avantage.

La rose haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter :

_ Tu as plus de chances que tu ne le crois avec lui. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Tu es spécial. Peut-être que toi, tu arriveras à l'aider. Ne l'abandonne pas… S'il te plaît.

Kagami prit un air sérieux et la regarda enfin dans les yeux :

_ Tu peux compter là-dessus.

Samedi 31 Janvier :

 _Il est tard. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, encore une fois. C'est marrant, il paraît que quand on est en dépression, on dort beaucoup. Moi, je ne dors pas. Tant mieux, cela veut sûrement dire que je vais bien._

 _Tout à l'heure, ou plutôt hier, Kagami-kun m'a demandé si je venais à sa fête du nouvel an demain (ce soir). Il m'en avait déjà parlé, j'avais dit que j'y réfléchirais. J'ai envie d'y aller, pour être avec lui, avec les autres, mais en même temps ça me paraît affreux d'être avec tout le monde. Son frère sera là avec Murasakibara-kun, il a aussi invité Kise-kun et je crois que Momoi-san compte y aller. J'ai envie de les voir, eux et le reste de l'équipe, mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir de chez moi. Je pense que je vais dire non. Je ne sais pas. Cela m'empêche de dormir, j'ai l'impression que je regretterais chacune des deux options si je la choisissais. Je déteste devoir choisir. Il est tard. Ou tôt. Je devrais dormir au cas où. Si je dis oui, je préfère ne pas être fatigué. Au cas où._

~ o ~

Kagami était adossé contre un mur. Sa fête était réussie. En quelques sortes. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, Hyuga était même en train de se disputer avec Kise et Riko parlait avec Momoi. Teppei souriait à Murasakibara qui le fusillait du regard. Il soupçonnait son coéquipier d'essayer de flirter mais n'était pas sûr. Si c'était bien le cas, il s'y prenait comme un manche.

Il regarda les invités un à un. Il n'était pas là. Kuroko lui avait envoyé un message tôt ce matin pour lui dire qu'il était désolé mais qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu avec sa famille. Kagami n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Maintenant qu'Aomine et Momoi lui avaient expliqué la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser certains épisodes dans son esprit. Comme cette tête tendue avant les matches quand il pensait que Kuroko se concentrait, ou son visage impassible parfois agrémenté d'une pointe d'anxiété qu'il attribuait aux examen, sa manie de se cacher derrière lui en cours pour qu'on ne le voie pas, les fois dans les vestiaires où il se mettait toujours à l'écart des autres et où il se disait que le plus petit était simplement pudique, cette haine du contact physique qu'il n'avait jamais trop su expliquer, cette façon de se rendre invisible dans la rue et de slalomer entre les passants. Pour ne pas les déranger, se disait-il alors, pour être sûr qu'on ne le toucherait pas par inadvertance, pour être certain qu'on ne le remarquerait pas, pensait-il maintenant. Il se demandait si Kuroko avait réellement quelque chose de prévu ou s'il avait juste voulu esquiver la fête.

Dans un coin, Momoi jetait des regards discrets vers l'hôte de la soirée. Il avait l'air inquiet et absent. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle le comprenait.

Lundi 2 Janvier :

 _Le plus embarrassant avec les crises, c'est l'effet domino._

 _J'ai refait une crise aujourd'hui. J'ignore encore comment personne a pu ne rien remarquer. Je crois que Kagami l'a vu mais je suis parti du lycée avant de lui parler alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûr._

 _Il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'élément déclencheur. C'est pour ça que je parle d'effet domino. D'abord, il y a la crainte, l'anxiété constante, la paranoïa, toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule et baisser la tête en marchant pour éviter le regard des autres. Puis il y a la crise, la première, celle qui est inattendue et qui vous prend par surprise. Et après, c'est l'escalade. Je commence par penser à mes prochaines sorties quelques jours à l'avance, en me disant que j'ai le temps. Mais chaque jour, chaque fois que j'y pense, je la sens enfler en moi. L'angoisse. Elle coule dans mes veines. D'abord c'est léger, c'est un ruisseau, je peux presque l'ignorer. Et puis le courant s'accélère, enfle à son tour, se déchaîne et j'ai l'impression de sentir des vagues de peur s'éclater contre ma cage thoracique. Je la sens peser sur ma poitrine, inonder mes poumons, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est prendre de grandes inspirations et soupirer comme si cela allait m'aider à ralentir les battements de mon cœur._

 _Une fois que je fais une crise, j'ai peur de recommencer. Toujours. Alors j'angoisse encore plus et j'anticipe, je perds mon souffle sans bouger à la simple idée de suffoquer à nouveau, de devoir endurer ce sentiment de panique et d'impuissance mêlé à la résignation. Et puis je sors, parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce que je dois bien aller au lycée. Mais pendant tout le trajet je ferme les yeux. Je sens pourtant que je m'approche, je suis bientôt arrivé et mon corps tout entier réagit, se crispe et se prépare. La suite est un peu floue, brouillée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes mains tremblent toujours avant les crises, et je suis incapable de rester immobile. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder les autres à l'affut du moindre petit regard qui fera dérailler la machine, comme le signal de départ. Il arrive toujours à un moment ou à un autre, le signal. Parce que j'avais peur avant même d'arriver, parce que j'ai anticipé, parce que depuis des jours un flot d'angoisse coule dans mes veines et détruit chaque barrage que je tente d'ériger. C'est presque comme si j'avais prévu de craquer, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à penser une seule fois que les choses pouvaient bien se passer._

 _C'est ça, que j'appelle "l'effet domino". Je craque une fois, j'ai peur de craquer encore ce qui me stresse pendant des jours. Le stress s'accumule et le moment venu, je n'ai aucun moyen de ne pas craquer. Alors je m'effondre et je sens ma respiration se faire fuyante dans ma gorge, mes poumons brûlent et mon cœur tape douloureusement contre ma poitrine. C'est sans doute les crises que je déteste le plus parce qu'au fond, elles durent des jours : pendant des jours je sens cette boule d'angoisse grossir dans mon ventre jusqu'au moment final où elle explose._

 _Aujourd'hui, ma mère m'a conduit à l'école. Peut-être qu'elle avait deviné aussi. Je suis entré dans la cour et j'ai senti les regards imaginaires traîner contre mon dos, me dévisager, me jauger. J'ai avancé, j'ai gardé le masque en place jusqu'à la salle de classe et je me suis assis. Personne ne devait savoir que je n'allais pas bien._

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer la moindre émotion. Akashi-kun le disait déjà pour mon rôle dans l'équipe au collège, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore plus vrai. Personne ne doit savoir._

 _J'ai pu sentir l'angoisse grandir, un peu plus à chaque inspiration, comme si elle se nourrissait des secondes qui passaient. Et puis le professeur est entré et au moment où il a ouvert le livre et s'est tourné vers le tableau, j'ai pris une grande inspiration, puis une autre, et encore une. De plus en plus rapides. Je me suis levé, je suis sorti et personne ne m'a retenu. J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne. L'infirmière ne m'a pas vu tout de suite mais j'imagine qu'elle m'a entendu. Elle m'a jeté un regard presque exaspéré en me tendant un sac. Je me suis concentré pour calmer ma respiration et dès que l'infirmière a disparu, je suis parti._

 _Ma mère est venue me récupérer. Elle m'a dit avec un air triste que je n'avais pas besoin d'y retourner demain, qu'il faudrait que j'y aille ensuite. Elle et mon père seront absents, je dois faire un effort. C'est de plus en plus dur de faire des efforts, toujours des efforts. Ce ne sont plus des efforts, ça ne paye jamais, c'est juste douloureux._

~ o ~

Kuroko ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans la cour du lycée. On l'avait surnommé le joueur fantôme et en dépit des récentes prouesses en basket qui l'avaient rendu populaire, personne ne le remarquait quand il arrivait. Les gens savaient qui il était, mais ils ne faisaient jamais attention à lui.

Il monta les escaliers, laissant traîner une main légère sur la rampe, au cas où il craque maintenant et doive se retenir d'urgence. Il entra dans la salle, s'installa, et Kagami sursauta en entendant sa chaise racler le sol. L'américain se retourna et voulut lui demander s'il allait bien. Il se ravisa en constatant que le visage de Kuroko était plus crispé que d'habitude, tendu imperceptiblement. Quelque chose dans ses lèvres serrées et son regard concentré et lointain, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, impuissant. Que pouvait-il faire si Kuroko refusait de le laisser s'approcher, de s'ouvrir un peu ? Il sursauta en entendant le professeur entrer et ordonner d'ouvrir leurs livres. Quelqu'un fit remarquer à l'enseignant qu'il avait oublié de faire l'appel et il s'empressa d'y remédier.

_ Kuroko Tetsuya ?

Kagami attendit.

_ Absent.

Il fronça les sourcils : il savait bien que son ami avait peu de présence mais tout de même… Il se tourna pour jeter un regard à Kuroko, peut-être faire une blague sur l'étourderie du prof et s'immobilisa. La chaise derrière lui était vide et il la fixa plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre. Kuroko n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait pas entendu quitter la pièce, sans doute que plus de la moitié de leurs camarades ne savait même pas qu'il y était entré. Il se retourna et jeta un nouveau regard à la chaise vide avant de se lever et de s'excuser auprès du professeur. Il se leva, quitta la classe et se précipita à l'infirmerie qu'il trouva déserte. Il paniqua un instant avant que l'infirmière n'arrive dans son dos, un café à la main, et lui demande s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

_ Vous auriez pas vu Kuroko Tetsuya ? Petit, cheveux bleus, hyper discret. Il est parti de classe et je sais pas…

_ Il est là. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps.

_ J'ai vérifié et il n'est pas là. Lança précipitamment l'adolescent.

_ Oh… Il est peut-être rentré chez lui. C'est ce qu'il fait quand ça lui arrive.

Kagami hocha la tête et l'infirmière lui jeta un regard sévère :

_ Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, jeune homme ?

Il hésita un instant et finit par céder à la pression du regard noir de l'adulte, retournant dans sa classe en traînant des pieds. Il envoya aussitôt un message à Kuroko mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Tout cela commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter.

Mercredi 11 Janvier : 

_Je n'y suis toujours pas retourné. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir une excuse pour rester à la maison. Je n'aurais pas dû rester. Maintenant, je suis sûr d'avoir une mauvaise note au prochain test. Sortir, c'est un peu comme apprendre à faire du vélo, au fond. Si on ne remonte pas tout de suite après la chute, cela devient plus dur de s'y remettre. C'est dire à sa peur de tomber qu'elle a gagné. Et elle a gagné, ce coup-ci. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix. Dire que je vais bien commence à ne plus suffire. J'espérais que cela marche au moins encore quelques mois. Jusqu'aux examens de Février. Je crois que je me suis surestimé. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je me sens juste vide. Seul. Je suis resté seul toutes les vacances, je n'ai pas parlé à qui que ce soit depuis en dehors de mes parents. Je me sens coupable d'avoir menti à Kagami-kun et de ne pas répondre à ses messages, il doit m'en vouloir. Je me sens mal, j'ai peur de le revoir. Mais je suis seul et parfois, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je me dis que je devrais peut-être arrêter de faire semblant, laisser les autres savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais c'est compliqué, de faire tomber le masque. J'ai mis tellement d'énergie à le mettre en place qu'ils ne comprendraient pas que je change si brutalement. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrangera pas : je ne peux pas arrêter le lycée, je vais devoir continuer d'y aller. Le plus possible. Et passer mes examens puis après ça aller à l'université, travailler. Est-ce que ce sera tous les jours comme ça ? Est-ce que je devrais faire semblant toute ma vie ? Me lever, mettre le masque, faire croire que tout va bien et prier pour qu'on ne me remarque pas ? Me lever tous les jours, rester devant le miroir en répétant que tout va bien. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Pour me convaincre ? Combien de temps serais-je encore capable de faire croire que tout va bien ? Des années ? Des mois ? Des semaines ? Quelques jours ? Et que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un remarque que c'est faux ? Les gens n'aiment pas être avec ceux qui ne vont pas bien. Ils préfèrent les gens heureux, ceux qui n'ont pas de problèmes. C'est plus facile à gérer, moins triste. Alors s'ils découvrent que je ne vais pas bien, ils m'abandonneront. Je ne veux pas les perdre et me retrouver encore plus seul. Je veux…_

~ o ~

Kuroko sursauta et laissa tomber son crayon. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il ne montra aucune émotion en voyant Kagami, embarrassé, sur le pas de sa porte.

_ Kagami-kun ?

_ Salut. T'es pas venu depuis la rentrée, je voulais vérifier si tu allais bien. En plus ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Kuroko hocha la tête et lui proposa d'entrer. Il était content de le voir. C'était toujours agréable de voir Kagami-kun, surtout quand il n'était pas obligé de sortir.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du soda si tu veux.

Le rouge accepta et Kuroko lui indiqua de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Kagami s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce, la détaillant du regard. Il était déjà venu quelques fois et le lieu n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi rangé, aussi propre et ordonné. Il remarqua le cahier ouvert sur le bureau et se pencha pour lire. Au bout de quelques mots, il s'arrêta : pouvait-il vraiment lire ça ? Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre au journal intime de son meilleur ami (il ne savait même pas qu'il en tenait un. Peut-être qu'écrire le calmait, l'aidait à sortir tout ce qu'il ne laissait pas transparaître le reste du temps). Puis il repensa à sa discussion avec Momoi et décida de lire la suite. La porte était ouverte et il pouvait entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Le frigo qu'on ouvre, le placard, deux verres sur la table. Il tourna quelques pages et se dépêcha de lire les jours précédents avant que l'autre ne revienne. Il se concentra :

" _Je pense que je vais dire non. Je ne sais pas. Cela m'empêche de dormir, j'ai l'impression que je regretterais chacune des deux options si je la choisissais._ "

Il tourna la page, tendu.

" _Quand mes amis me demandent si je vais bien, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. Je n'aime pas leur mentir. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne vais pas bien_ "

Il se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus inquiet.

" _Mes poumons faisaient mal et ça calme les crises, parfois. Ou alors, ma respiration ralentit un peu et repart aussitôt que j'ai moins mal._ "

Le ventre de Kagami se tordit, comme s'il avait brusquement la nausée. Commet avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

" _Personne ne doit savoir qu'il m'arrive de faire des crises d'angoisses. Ni mes parents, ni mes coéquipiers, ni même Kagami-kun. Surtout pas Kagami._ "

Merde, merde, merde.

" _J'ai peur de me rater, de les faire perdre, de ruiner leurs rêves._ "

C'était vraiment Kuroko qui avait écrit ça ? Son Kuroko ? Celui qui était si doué, si indispensable à leur équipe, qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il allait les sauver ?

" _Quand j'entre dans une pièce, j'ai l'impression que les regards sont braqués sur moi. C'est faux et je le sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je sens leurs yeux glisser sur ma peau, j'entends leurs…_ "

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta et lâcha le cahier comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Kuroko, l'air encore plus fermé que d'habitude s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa les deux verres avant de se pencher et de ramasser le carnet tombé au sol pour le reposer à sa place.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû lire ça. souffla le plus petit d'un ton blessé.

_ Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû faire semblant d'aller bien ! répliqua Kagami pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

_ Comment tu veux qu'on t'aide si tu ne nous dit rien ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien.

_ C'est ça ! A d'autres ! J'en ai lu assez pour savoir que c'est pas vrai. Tu ne vas pas bien, Kuroko !

_ C'est juste… Un passage à vide. Ca va s'arranger !

Il serra ses bras contre son corps dans un mouvement de défense et Kagami fut pris d'un doute. Il attrapa le bras droit de Kuroko et souleva la manche, soupirant de soulagement quand il découvrit la peau intacte. Il jeta un regard à son ami qui n'osait pas lui faire face et empoigna son poignet gauche. Le bleu résista.

_ Montre moi ton bras.

_ Non.

_ Tu sais ce que j'en déduirais si tu refuses de me le montrer.

_ Tu en déduiras ce que tu veux mais tu n'auras pas de preuve. chuchota l'autre.

Kagami serra les dents l'air meurtri.

_ Kuroko… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Parce que, je ne veux pas que tu…

_ Je resterais là, tu sais. Même si tu ne vas pas bien, même si tu n'arrives pas à sortir, je serais là. Et je serais là si tu fais des crises d'angoisses et s'il le faut, je ne te toucherais pas et j'empêcherais les gens d'approcher et je te tendrais un sac plastique !

_ …

_ Laisse moi t'aider. Je veux t'aider.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

_ Eh bien moi je veux te voir comme tu es. Comme tu es vraiment, pas comme tu es quand tu mets ton masque. Je veux connaître le vrai Kuroko !

_ Tu ne l'aimerais pas.

_ Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Kuroko sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et Kagami hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule. Il ne savait jamais comment le réconforter et cela lui faisait mal.

_ Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Non. Autre chose.

_ Oublie ce que tu as lu.

_ Kuroko, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi t'aider. Tu as tort si tu crois que tout le monde va t'abandonner. Momoi-san se fait du souci. Même ce crétin d'Ahomine s'inquiète. Ils… On tient à toi. Ne nous repousse pas.

_ Tu leur as parlé ?

_ Il fallait bien puisque tu ne voulais rien me dire.

_ Ils t'ont dit quoi ?

Kagami soupira, un peu gêné.

_ Rien que je n'aurais deviné en lisant ce que tu as écrit.

Ils se turent et Kuroko se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, un peu tremblant.

_ Personne ne comprend.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir quand tu es avec les gens. Mais je veux t'aider quand même. Tu as raison : tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

_ Je pourrais aussi juste ne pas vi…

_ NE FINIS PAS CETTE PHRASE ! hurla Kagami, plus effrayé qu'en colère.

Kuroko sursauta, perdu et honteux.

_ S'il te plaît. Ne le dis pas. Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporterais pas que tu dises ça. Ou que tu l'écrives. Je ne supporte même pas l'idée que tu puisses le penser. Alors ne le dis pas.

Le plus petit obéit et n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent en silence un moment avant qu'il ne décide de reprendre, une fois que son masque fut un peu réajusté, impassible, imperméable.

_ As-tu peur de quelque chose, Kagami-kun ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

Le rouge se concentra avant de grimacer :

_ Je déteste les serpents.

_ Eh bien quand je sors, quand je suis au lycée ou dans la rue, c'est comme si j'avais des serpents sur tout le corps. Ils grimpent sur mes jambes, rampent sur ma poitrine, sifflent contre mon visage, ils sont tout autour et je ne peux pas m'échapper.

Kagami se crispa et frissonna. Il tendit une main qu'il laissa suspendue dans l'air.

_ Est-ce que te toucher, c'est te mettre un serpent sur l'épaule ?

_ Parfois.

Le rouge opina et laissa retomber sa main.

_ Tu sais quoi, ils me foutent peut-être la trouille mais je suis prêt à devenir charmeur de serpent pour toi !

Kuroko releva la tête et l'expression décidée et déterminée de son ami lui arracha un sourire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Tu ne peux pas… Tu peux éviter les serpents mais tu ne peux pas éviter les gens pour toujours. Tu finis toujours pas devoir surmonter ça. La société se fiche de comment tu te sens, tu dois travailler, avoir une vie sociale, sinon tu n'es rien.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre. Qu'était-il supposé répondre à ça ?

_ Je t'aime.

Il sursauta. C'était la première chose qui avait traversé son esprit. Ce n'était pas fameux, de son point de vue, mais Kuroko sembla penser différemment puisqu'il le regarda d'un air très sérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à son prochain coup lors de la partie d'échec qui se déroulait entre eux.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Tu veux parier, crétin ? Tu crois peut-être que tu le sais mieux que moi ?

_ …

_ T'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, t'es même pas obligé de me croire ou de… d'accepter ce que je ressens pour toi, mais sois sûr que je te laisserais pas tomber parce que tu me dis de le faire. Pas sans une bonne raison.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ces choses là.

_ C'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu saches que tu seras jamais seul tant que tu me laisseras rester dans les parages.

_ Être seul et se sentir seul, c'est différent.

_ Je ferais tout pour que tu ne sois ni l'un ni l'autre, Kuroko. S'il te plaît dis moi comment t'aider.

_ Tu ne peux pas. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Si je savais comment m'en sortir…

Kagami hocha la tête et sursauta quand la main de Kuroko se posa sur la sienne. Il ne bougea pas, raide, et attendit le prochain mouvement. Il sentait qu'il était proche de gagner.

_ Tu seras vraiment là ?

_ Toujours.

_ Je peux compter sur toi ?

_ Idiot.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Mardi 14 Février :

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai offert des chocolats à Kagami-kun. Il a fait une drôle de tête, c'était amusant. Il m'a dit l'autre jour que j'avais le droit de craquer devant lui. Qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas et que ça ne le ferait pas fuir. Ca fait du bien, d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne s'énervera pas, qui ne criera pas, qui ne me fera pas sentir coupable. Je sais que mes parents ne le font pas exprès et qu'ils sont inquiets, mais ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux laisser tomber le masque avec Kagami-kun quelques fois et qu'il ne fera rien d'autre que d'attendre avec moi que la crise passe._

 _Quand je lui ai donné la boîte, il a passé cinq minutes à la regarder, il est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, puis quasiment violet et j'ai presque commencé à m'inquiéter. Puis il a pris la boîte en me remerciant et je l'ai vu sourire. Je ne sais pas si je saurais vraiment comment faire, mais j'ai envie d'essayer avec lui. C'est le seul qui me donne l'impression que ça pourrait vraiment aller mieux un jour._

 _Je fais toujours des crises. Assez souvent, mais je pense à lui et elles se calment._

 _Je manque toujours les cours, c'est de plus en plus dur d'y aller. Mais c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il est là quand j'angoisse._

 _Je ne sors pas beaucoup de chez moi et Momoi-san a arrêté de me proposer de venir avec elle. A la place, elle oblige Aomine-kun et parfois les autres à venir chez moi. L'autre jour, elle est venue et m'a forcé à l'accompagner pour jouer sur le terrain de street basket avec Kise-kun, Aomine-kun et Midorima-kun. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir mais elle a dit que je devais me forcer un peu de temps en temps pour ne pas rouiller. Je déteste sortir, mais elle a sans doute raison._

 _Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Ni si je vais aller bien pour de vrai. Ni si ma vie sera agréable. Je me sens toujours vide et parfois, Kagami-kun n'est pas assez. Mais j'essaie quand même parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et que même s'il me dit qu'il n'ira nulle part, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par se lasser un jour. J'essaie parce qu'à force de me dire que je vais bien, un jour ce sera peut-être vrai._

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? *jette un petit regard stressé à l'assistance*

J'avoue que j'aurais pu choisir un autre moment pour poster que Noël ^^" Mais j'avais peur de changer d'avis et de ne pas le poster si je ne le faisais pas tout de suite. Si quelqu'un a des questions, n'hésitez pas : je répondrais à tout tant que c'est respectueux.

Je pense que je dédie cet OS à tous ceux qui pensent/disent que les personnes souffrant de phobie scolaire ont de la chance de ne pas aller à l'école, à ceux qui les traitent de fainéants et pensent/disent qu'ils n'essaient pas/ne veulent pas travailler : c'est beaucoup plus compliqué et souvent très douloureux comme situations (et ces propos sont dévastateurs).


End file.
